herofandomcom-20200223-history
Yuudachi
Yūdachi (夕立 ”Evening Squall”?) was the fourth of ten Shiratsuyu-class destroyers, built for the Imperial Japanese Navy under the "Circle One" Program (Maru Ichi Keikaku). Appearance Yuudachi wears a black serafuku shared with the first four ship girls of her class. She has straight long blonde hair with a hair ribbon on top as well as green eyes. 2nd Upgrade Yuudachi's second remodel reflects her accomplishment in the Guadalcanal Campaign, where she assisted in sinking two destroyers and later damaged a cruiser before being sunk herself, earning her the title 'Nightmare of Solomon'. In-game, Her hair becomes messy with an added hairclip and gains a reddish tint, her eyes are now red and her clothes become more ornate. Furthermore, she has the potential to outgun most of the Heavy Cruisers. Her artist tweeted that the "flaps" on her hair was to reflect her "ferocious hound (狂犬)"-like history during her final battle. Compare with Shigure. Personality She is a childish Genki Girl with peculiar speech. Yuudachi appears in the anime adaption of Kantai Collection as a part of Torpedo Squad 3, alongside the Sendai sisters and Mutsuki. She helps welcome Fubuki to shared quarters with Mutsuki. Merchandise Images Yuudachi.png 7123a0f0d1680a51e746da30d04e9c2b.jpg e81805591bce052660e59e2feed3f155.jpg b98596cad9f8adb9bb039d91dc1b4040.jpg 2f1183eb87b443285732074b2c2aec1a.jpg 305_104129_a5439.png|Yūdachi Kai Ni, Yūdachi's form after she got her second upgrade. Trivia *Her name means "sudden evening shower". *Received her Kai Ni on October 16, 2013. *Yuudachi's white sail was incorrectly seen as a flag of surrender, a fact that angered the Americans when she kept on fighting despite raising it. This sail can be seen in her K2 artwork, and reflects the significance. This eventually led to Yuudachi being sunk by USS Portland when she actually surrendered. The captain of the USS Portland was quoted to issue the order of "Sink the S.O.B" to which the gunnery officer obeyed, sinking the disabled (but evacuated) remnants of Yuudachi. *~poi in Japanese means "maybe", "perhaps" or "seems like", it's something you throw in the end of the sentence if you aren't too sure of the result and end up concluding the sentence by guessing. The main reason behind Yuudachi's speech pattern is because no one actually had a clear record of what she actually accomplished in the Guadalcanal Campaign. It was technically a huge mess during the fight and no one actually knew what was happening. Even though Yuudachi did wreak havoc in the battle, there are other ships who also claimed the kills. Since her battle records were unclear and involved a lot of guess work from naval historians from both sides after the war, the game version of Yuudachi landed with the "poi" catchphrase just to reflect that little piece of history. (You can see from her introduction line that she wasn't so sure of her battle result in Guadalcanal either.) *Yuudachi also bears the nickname "the Nightmare of Solomon" because during the Battle of Solomon, she thwarts the American Fleet's attempt to intercept the IJN (Imperial Japanese Navy) task group by breaking their line and creating a tactical stalemate, allowing her allies to withdraw and survive. Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Kantai Collection Heroes Category:Dimwits Category:Teenagers Category:Loyal Category:Selfless Category:Military Category:Fictionalized Category:Anime Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Cowards Category:Supporters Category:Honest Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Comic Relief Category:Sentient Weapons Category:Humanoid Category:War Heroes Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Optimists Category:Feminists Category:Amazons